Final Weapon
The Final Weapon is an orbital space station and the final stage in the 1997 sci-fi videogame Mega Man X4/''Rockman X4''. As the name suggests, this fortified giant satellite is armed with a massive energy beam cannon capable of decimating the planet Earth. This very astro station was constructed in the year 21XX A.D. by the benevolent military army of Reploid soldiers known as the Repliforce including their General, who were all once affiliated with the Maverick Hunters, to serve as their own sanctuary in the name of Reploid independence. While the General and the Repliforce intended to use it only as a defensive measure in case the human race decided to attack against them, the weapon was sabotaged by the Maverick master Sigma who plans to destroy the Earth with it in his relentless twisted quest to overthrow the humans. After the defeat of renegade Navigator Iris' brother, the Colonel of the Repliforce at the Space Port, the 2 leading Maverick Hunters Mega Man X and Zero finally entered the Final Weapon to put an end to the Great Repliforce War. Sigma was defeated by X and Zero after their fights with Double, Iris, and the General, but had locked the weapon into firing position before his destructive end. In order to stop the weapon, the beaten General cast his own body into the station's reactor chamber, destroying himself and the weapon's core, an act of sacrifice to redeem the fallen Repliforce and save Earth and all of it's inhabitants. Upon leaving the battlefield as the Final Weapon self-destructs, X and Zero contemplate the events and those who perpetrated the Great Repliforce War. Riding in their separate escape ships on route to the Maverick Hunters How back on Earth, X and Zero are worrying that one day all Reploid would go completely Maverick on their own, by their decision, and by themselves. Areas Area 1 A short stage with the halls leading to a chamber a battle against one of the two defecting Maverick Hunter Navigators (Iris or Double). Area 2 There are two paths in this area leading to the the next fight. The top path is but simple and without traps, while the bottom path contains pits and a Ride Armor. After choosing one of the 2 paths, this leads to a command center aboard the space station where the General sitting on his Repliforce throne awaits. Area 3 The last area, with a boss rush of 8 fallen Repliforce lieutenants that gone Maverick in the first chamber, will lead towards the secondary chamber. The centerpiece of the second chamber is an orange hollow laboratory with a mechanical, demonic-liking skull-faced archway with a spinning yellow pyramidal crystal beneath at the middle of the hall. It is where Sigma in his first form Reaper Sigma, a Grim Reaper-like visage with his flowing black hooded cloak and with an energy beam scythe in his hands. After his cloak gets burn After taking enough damage, Sigma's cloak is burned out and damaged (by X's Rising Fire or Zero's Ryuenjin attack), revealing his yellow and purple Reaper armor with red curved spikes on it. Although this is the same body, Sigma recovers his health and changes his attack pattern. After Sigma is beaten in combat against X and Zero, the ground beneath the lab aboard the Final Weapon breaks down, revealing the satellite-like spaceship's aqua-blue colored reactor room connected to the weapon's energy cannon. This third chamber is where Sigma shifted into his final form In his final form, split in two main bodies named Gunner Sigma and Earth Sigma (), each attack with their element-based metallic head-shaped robots called "Mini Bodies". After his ultimate defeat in battle and before his explosive death, Sigma announced his plans to fire the Final Weapon's cannon on Earth, but the Repliforce's General sacrifices himself inside the reactor core to stop the Final Weapon for good. Appearances in Other Media The Final Weapon appeared in the Rockman X4 manga with a role similar to the game Mega Man 4. It is dubbed "Death Flower" (in Japanese: デスフラワー), and its energy cannon is named "Death Seed Cannon" (in Japanese: デスシード砲). Gallery The Death Flower Spacestation.jpg|The Death Flower The Repliforce.jpg|The Repliforce The Repliforce General.jpg|The General Iris the Navigator.jpg|Iris The Repliforce Throne.jpg|A Repliforce-made throne. Trivia * The Final Weapon's very own "Final Laboratory (as dubbed by some Megaman fans) was later used as the third Laguz Research Laboratory for the boss fight with the witch-styled Reploid mistress named Berkana at Laguz Island in Mega Man Xtreme 2. Category:Evil Lairs Category:War-Machines Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Evil Arenas Category:Technology Category:Cataclysm Category:Doomsday Scenario Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Artificial Intelligence